fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 158
In the Interim Summary Flashback The episode begins with Connor drinking tea in Italy. He has received multiple phone calls and ignores them all. Connor listens to a few messages and they are all from dueling managers, requesting he employ them after his split from Avalon. Connor tells himself that he's only going to manage himself from now on. Connor is soon spotted by a group of American tourists, who recognize Connor and happily report on his recent professional wins without a manager in a European Tour. They ask Connor for autographs. Though somewhat bitter, Connor signs the autographs with a smile, but does not muster any energy for a picture. Connor finishes his tea and walks away. As Connor walks away, the episode a flashback following Cameron's victory over Connor during their rematch. Connor is taken to the Slifer sickbay by Lucy where he recovers from the psychic duel. Connor eventually awakens as Lucy grades papers. Lucy sees him and immediately brings him water. Connor asks what happened, and Lucy tells him quite flatly that he lost in what was an incredible duel. Connor, however, can only focus on the fact he lost. Lucy says he lost because he was using cards that were not meant for him. She asks if he wants to talk about it. Connor insists there is nothing to say. He frustratingly insists he needs more power to find his father. Connor says Avalon promised the power that would help him find his father, and it wasn't enough. Lucy tells Connor that the power Connor is looking for cannot be found from other people. It must be found from within. Return After obtaining Judgment Dragon, Connor decides to return to Duel Academy while also throwing away his connection to the Society of Light and Avalon as well. He boards his private jet and when it arrives Featured Duel: Connor Disoto vs. Alida Till Turn 1: Connor Connor activates “Solar Recharge” discarding “Wulf, Lightsworn Beast” to draw two cards and mill the top two cards of his Deck. He Normal Summons “Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner” (1000/1000) and uses its effect to Special Summon “Wulf” from the GY by discarding a card. He sets one card. During the End Phase, “Lumina’s” second effect mills the top three cards of Connor’s deck. “Flickering Sunshine” was among the milled cards, and Alida takes 300 damage for each card that was milled with it (Alida 4000 > 3100). Turn 2: Alida Alida activates Continuous Spell: “Card of Safe Return” to draw one card each time a monster from her GY is Special Summoned. Alida then activates “Terraforming” to add a Field Spell from her Deck to her hand, selecting “Zombie World” that she subsequently activates. With “Zombie World’s” effect all monster on the field and in either players’ GY become Zombie monsters. Alida Normal Summons “Plaguespreader Zombie” (400/200). She activates and discards “Marionette Mite” in her hand to take control of “Wulf” as it is now a Zombie monster. Alida tunes “Wulf” with “Plaguespreader Zombie” to Synchro Summon “Doomkaiser Dragon” (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Alida activates “Doomkaiser’s” effect to Special Summon “Wulf” from Connor’s GY to her side of the field in Attack Position. She activates “Plaguespreader Zombie’s” effect to place a monster from her hand to the top of her Deck and Special Summon it from the GY in Attack Position. Alida draws one card. Alida tunes “Wulf” with “Plaguespreader Zombie” to Synchro Summon “Revived King Ha Des” (2450/0) in Attack Position. “Plaguespreader Zombie” is subsequently banished. “Ha Des” attacks “Lumina”; Connor activates “Lightsworn Barrier” to negate the attack by milling the top two cards of his Deck. “Doomkaiser” attacks “Lumina” and Connor uses “Lightsworn Barrier’s” effect again. Alida sets one card. Turn 3: Connor Connor activates “Lumina’s” effect to Special Summon “Wulf” from the GY by discarding a card. He sacrifices “Lumina” to Tribute Summon “Celestia, Lightsworn Angel” (2300/200). Connor uses “Celestia’s” effect to mill the top 4 cards of his Deck to destroy two cards on the field, selecting “Ha Des” and “Doomkaiser Dragon”. Alida activates “Assault Mode Activate,” sacrificing “Doomkaiser” before its destruction to Special Summon “Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode” (2900/2000) from her Deck in Attack Position. “Ha Des” is destroyed. Alida activates “Doomkaiser Dragon’s” effect to Special Summon Zombie monsters from either players’ GY but they will be destroyed during the End Phase. Alida Special Summons “Marionette Mite” from her GY in Defense Position. Alida draws one card. A replay occurs and Connor cancels his attack. Connor sets one card. During the End Phase, “Marionette Mite” is destroyed. Turn 4: Alida Alida activates Continuous Spell: “Everliving Underworld Cannon” to inflict 800 damage once per turn each time she Special Summons a Zombie monster. Alida activates “Book of Life,” banishing “Necro Gardna” from Connor’s GY to Special Summon “Ha Des” from her GY in Attack Position. Alida draws one card and Connor takes 800 damage (Connor 4000 > 3200). She activates “Corrosive Centipede” in her hand, discarding it to destroy “Lightsworn Barrier” because Connor controls a Zombie monster. “Ha Des” and “Doomkaiser/Assault Mode” attack and destroy “Wulf” and “Celestia” respectively (Connor 3200 > 2850 > 2250). Turn 5: Connor Connor activates Continuous Trap: Glorious Illusion” to Special Summon “Lumina” from his GY in Attack Position. Connor activates “Lumina’s” effect to Special Summon “Wulf” from the GY by discarding a card. Connor overlays his 2 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon “Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn” (2000/800/2 ORU) in Attack Position. Connor uses “Minerva’s” effect to mill the top three cards of his Deck by detaching an Xyz Material. There were two “Lightsworn” cards among them, so Connor draws two cards. “Lightsworn Saber” was milled, so Connor uses its effect to equip it to “Minerva” and increase her ATK by 700 (“Minerva”: 2000 > 2700/800). “Minerva” attacks and destroys “Ha Des” (Alida 3100 > 2850). Turn 6: Alida Alida Normal Summons “Zombie Master” (1800/0). “Doomkaiser/Assault Mode” attacks and destroys “Minerva” (Connor 2250 > 2050). Connor activates “Minerva’s” second effect to mill the top three cards of his Deck and for each “Lightsworn” he can destroy a card on the field. 3 “Lightsworn” cards were milled, so Connor has “Doomkaiser/Assault Mode”, “Zombie Master”, and “Zombie World” destroyed. Alida activates “Doomkaiser/Assault Mode’s” second effect to Special Summon “Doomkaiser Dragon” from the GY in Attack. Alida draws one card and Connor takes 800 damage (Connor 2050 > 1250). “Doomkaiser Dragon” attacks directly. Connor activates “Necro Gardna” in his GY, banishing it to negate the attack. Alida activates “Burial from a Different Dimension” to return “Plaguespreader Zombie” to her GY from banishment. She activates “Plaguespreader Zombie’s” effect to place a monster from her hand to the top of her Deck and Special Summon it from the GY in Attack Position. Alida draws one card. Alida tunes “Doomkaiser Dragon” with “Plaguespreader Zombie” who is banished to Synchro Summon “Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons” (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Connor Connor activates Continuous Spell: “Lightsworn Sanctuary” and uses its effect to discard “” from his hand to add “Lumina” to his hand from his GY. Connor Normal Summons “Lumina” and uses its effect to discard a card and Special Summon “Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn” (1700/1000) from his GY in Attack Position. Connor tunes “Lumina” with “Raiden” to Synchro Summon “Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn” (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Connor activates “Michael’s” effect to pay 1000 LP (Connor 1250 > 250) and banish a card on the field, selecting “Beelze”. Connor activates “Skill Successor” in his GY, banishing it to increase “Michael’s” ATK by 800 (“Michael”: 2600 > 3400/2000). “Michael” attacks directly (Alida 2850 > 0). Connor wins Featured Cards Navigation